


You Caused this

by Dema



Category: Action Comics (DC Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/pseuds/Dema
Summary: The Actions we take don't always go the way others think they will. Dick thought Tim was like him, like Jason, he's the one most like Bruce. He thought he knew the outcome. Maybe he should have asked Alfred before hand. But he didn't.





	1. I'll use you as a makeshift Gate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed and I don't have a time line for when I'll post. Just when the whim hits me and I up.can get my hand written notes typed up. 
> 
> This story is pre 52 DCU.

 

 

  **You Caused this**

**By DeMa**

 

**Chapter One**

**I'll use you as a makeshift Gate**

 

_Bruce was lost in time._

_Robin was taken away from me._

_The one I Love most is dead._

 

 

Lex Luthor, the one I never expected came to me. Ra's Al Ghul wanted to test me. To test my worthiness to father his heir.

The Lex we had now, he's not the same Luthor that we've known for years. This one was in Smallville the day Kal's craft crashed. He knew Clark Kent as a teenager. To find out he had a son with Clark of all people. A son who died loving Tim. That they had gone half way thru the long term Marriage rites of Krypton. That Tim was for all purposes a member of the House of El, and by exstantion a Luthor.

 

Tim already had the hit List going when Dick took away Robin. He could have just made up a new mantel of his own and carried on. Maybe that's what Dick thought would happen. Instead Lex had Hope and Mercy to have people finish putting it into action.

 

Lucius Fox had seen what Hush was doing and activated Bruce's living Will. Tim then in turn made Lucius acting CEO and then headed out to Smallville.

Lex had set aside money for Kon. Kon had, has an agent that had added 'Alvin Draper' as his next of kin to all his finances as Superboy. Tim took half of it and reinvested it. Then out of the other half he took out some money to make improvements to the Farm.

There was now an old Scottish castle just on the other side of the backside of the farm. Lex said it was the one he grew up in and had lived in when he lived in Smallville when he ran he plant. He had given it over to Tim, well to Kon and Tim.

When ever Clark or anyone from the Cape and Cowle set came over the Castle is where Tim would go hide. Martha always saying how Tim had come for a visit before going on to wherever else he went.

The castle was great for trying to find out when and how to bring Bruce back.  Working on that while remotely running both Wayne Tech and Drake Industries.

They took down Ra's who was not happy to find out he had no way to get a hold of Wayne Tech. Nore was he happy to find out it was Lex who had handled all the upfront work to bring Ra's down. All because he went after his grieving son-in-law. After all Luthor's can only take so much before they destroy what tries to destroy them.

 

 

 

 


	2. I was Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is back...  
> Father Son bonding time.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote some more and have my mix list for this fic on repeat.

 

**Chapter Two: I was lost**

 

 

When Tim found the information on how to bring Bruce back. It and the proof that he was stuck in time were passed on thru Orical. Lex the took his Son-in-Law to Hawaii, to visit the home Kon has out there away from all the fuss and fallout. The fallout was rather quick. After a few days of being back, Bruce finally asked if Tim was off on a Teen Titians mission and what his new code name was. Only to find out that he'd not given up being Robin, but was forced out of it by Dick. Then as far as anyone knew Tim hadn't taken up a new mantel, or that of Nightwing that Jason sometimes filled.

Lucius was the one to tell Bruce that Tim didn't even live in Gotham anymore. He worked remotely and flew in on Drake Incorporated planes for big meetings.

 

Hawaii was nice and relaxing. Kon had a small island that he bought a place on. Then the offshoot from the Cult of Rao that fallowed him had bought the rest of the island. They a retreat and cultural center on the other side of the island. It had all been signed over to Kon, they just wanted to keep the retreat and cultural center and for Kon to tell them what he knew about Kryptonian culture and Rao.

The Branch of Kon-El knew that Lex was not the same Lex from before the new Crisis. They held a welcoming feast for the arrival. That was where Tim and Lex found out about the offshoot dedicated to Tim and how about half the Branch of Kon-El have been shipping Superboy/Robin since the days of Young Justice. Kon had talked about this offshoot a bit when it was late at night and they were the only two up.

The group had been smart to clam that anything having to do with Robin was handled only by them. When anyone asked about Superboy and who he was with, or who Robin was they were all mumm's the word.

When it looked like something could be there to Conner Kent and Tim Drake, Kon had asked if he could list him as next of kin on all of the paper work his agent gave him. Paper work that Kon then in turn gave to Tim to look at . SO they came up with using 'Alvan Draper'. Tim had set up a whole new Alvan Robin Draper just for all of the paperwork he had with Kon. At thirteen he had found the love of his life. Even if he was only ever going to be his best friend.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is small but I hope to type up some more tomorrow. 
> 
> I'm thinking of adding John Lane Kent into the fold but I don't know yet. 
> 
> Preview: The Land Before Time!!!!
> 
> Let me know what you all think so far. I'm just shocked to see that 110 people have looked at this!


	3. Tell you i set you apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that Lex Luthor is Superboy’s other father.

 

 

_**Chapter Three: Tell you I set you apart** _

 

 

Everyone knows that Lex Luthor is Superboy’s other father. Someone trying to hurt Superman or Lex, maybe even both had leaked that information.

Lionel Luthor, the one from Lex’s earth was vaguely known here along with some of his misdeeds. So Tim and Lex help spread the fact that Lionel had a clone of Lex who was healthy, not ‘weak’ made and replaced Lex around the time Lex went evil. This was also a precursor to why ‘cloning’ Superman was a success.

The island is only a five or six mile wide one that is vaguely diamond shaped like the Shield all the Supers wear. The Shippers as they like to be called, maintain the house that Kon  has on the other side of the island. They were the ones to construct the small two lane road that was shaped like an S or the symbol for the House of El. They were also the ones who found the niche that the branch filled in the cult as a whole.

Kon had known that  their was RPF of them out on the net. He’d always thought it was cute. He knew when it was being written by a branch member because thy  would always label it as AU. He’d indulge them with little tidbits about Robin or himself. Even on Kryptonian Customs and tell them that Kara-El would be the better source for living customs cause he just had the genetic repository.

That was how two things happened. A yearly retreat to learn about Krypton in general and to focus on one subject a year with Supergirl, Kara-El, and The Land Before Time became the number one movie in Gotham.

 

 

A/N: I know that this short. I'll try and get more typed up soo.

Tell me what you all think so far. Where do you think this is going? Is Lex really good?

 

Also to the ones of you who have left Kudos THANK-YOU SO MUCH you bring me Joy!! 

To the ones who just stop by to read thank-you and I hope you like it!

 

 

 


	4. Don't lose your way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LittleFoot, Coffee and more!

 

 

##  _**Chapter three: Don’t Lose your way** _

 

Kon had told the shippers about how Robin shown him, his favorite move. The Land Before Time, and told him how even though it was sad it told to hold on to have hope and preserve though the hard times. Something Gothamites knew and lived by. It’s hard, tough, yet you keep going.  You’ll get  there in the end. That was what he told a female reporter who had read a fic about them watching The Land Before Time and said she had read somewhere that it was Robin’s favorite movie, was that true and why?

Two days later Theaters in Gotham were having revival showings and DVD sales skyrocketed. The Wayne Foundation even had a charity showing that had Diana Ross come and sing the Closing title song. It was the first charity event in a long time that anyone could remember not getting crashed by Villains.

The Kon-El branch became the Historians of the Cult and keep track of all the earth’s House of -El. Recording the momentous and not so moments of there lives. They also make gourmet coffee and chocolates they sale over the internet. Konkona Coffee and Chocolates was a small niche market but they had one of the best ads on the net. Superboy hand delivering a bag of coffee beans and a box of chocolates to  Timothy Drake-Wayne in front of the Flagg ship of Drake Industries in Gotham City.

It was a quick five minute shoot before Tim had taken Superboy to Gotham General to visit a Make a Wish child. Even Batman would bend his No Metas ban if it was to see a sick kid.

Bruce had even let Nightwing go to record Superboy and Robin read kid friendly RPF  fan fiction about them and the three them watching the Land Before Time with her.

A week they sent a video with a guided tour of the island and an invitation to come for a visit when she felt well enough. After Kon had died  and the new Robin had shown up in Gotham. Tim went back to see Chelsea during the day when both Dick and Damion would be unable to fallow him.

By then everyone knew about Batman Inc. So when he told her that the offer  to visit Kon’s island was still viable and she asked how he knew that. He let her in on two of the biggest secrets of this life. That up until recently he was Robin. Also the fact that he and Kon had already did the Kryptonian version of a hand fasting, and were half way thru all the Kryptonian marriage rites.

 

 

 

 

A/N: I have now type up all that I had written down so far. There may be some lag now that I need to go back to writing more down.

 

 


	5. Anytime will do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara!!!

A/N: This is a very short chapter mostly just half of one and I'll work one the other half later today.  
Thank-you for reading! I'm still not sure if I'm gonna add Jon Lane Kent or not.

 

Chapter five: Anytime will do

 

Kara was the main source of information when it came to the Cape and Cowl set. It seems like they may or may not know that there was a new Robin. Most who knew that there was a new Robin just thought that the old Robin had moved on to Nightwing or took a new name. 

Kara-El had come to the Kon Island to rest and visit with Tim. She found Lex intriguing but mostly she was here to help Tim with his greaf. Most couples were matched for genetic value. Very few were true matched as Kon and Tim had been. Half of her had hoped that Kon would have inherited Kal’s ability to not stay dead.The loss of one’s other half was so greves that having to endure it was to much to bare. That was why the society had gone to genetic matches. They did allow who found the other half of themselves to join, but they were beyond rare.

She had invited Power Girl to come help ease Tim’s burden of Grief. Kara had even offered to help raise the baby she knew Lex had offed to make from Tim and Kon’s DNA. After the contract signing they had sat and talked about how children were raised on Krypton. How when Kon lets her teach him something it helps ease the need in her that Time thought be a genetic imperative that she was meant to raise Kal and never got to complete.


	6. You Be you and I'll be me

 

 

**_Chapter Six: You be you and I'll be me_ **

  
  
  
  


Having Kara and Karra in the same place was nice. They both spent time teaching Tim to be a proper Kryptonian and the different forms of speech. About why the arms were always covered as it was a point of modesty to keep them covered. The arms are where the name of one's other half and the first words you were listed. It later became  the place where  the name and first words of your matched were placed. Tim had words on his inner arm. Very few knew that Tim had them and Kon had his. 

 

Having the girls there helped a lot. One of the members of the branch was a Therapist. Jillyanne said that if anyone needed it it was the Cult of -El and maybe the Members of the House of -El. She picked Kon’s branch cause the women were well adjusted and Kal had to big of an issue if he could abandon a surprize child. She Likes to call him Deadbeat, even to his face. When Superboy had died she had gotten a lot of calls from the Branch of Kon members worried about what happens now and what about Robin. When a few weeks went by and no one had seen Robin and then that kid showed up. The Branch members made an effort to talk to any and all the heroes they could to find out how their Robin was doing. It finally got to the point that Jillyanne had called Lois Lane and asked her to do a life check on Tim Drake and to have him contact the Branch before they relocate to Gotham and stalk him.

 

  
  
A/N: I'm still not sure about adding Jon Lane Kent. So I may sorta be fusing some of the new post 52/rebirth DC in. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Any guesses of what's going to happen next? Any one you think I should stop by the Island?  
  



	7. Sometimes in my tears I drown

 

 

**Chapter Seven: Sometimes in my tears I drown**

 

  
  


It turned out that not even Lois Lane could really find Tim Drake. Then the Metropolis branch who had been holding small vidgual in the Lexcorp building had just asked if he had heard from his son-in-law. Lex could get something no one else could a face to face meeting with the CEO of Drake Inc and Inds. After all they did have tech that Lex really would love to play with, and if it got him in the same room and the man his son loved then that was just an added bonus.

 

The only reasons that Tim even went to Lexcorp and meeting Lex Luthor in his Penthouse was that it was about Drake Inc and Kon had every so often stayed  in the Penthouse when Lex was out of town. Mercy had let Tim in and left him alone to wonder. Not that he really needed to wonder. He had all of Kon’s suite bugged. Bruce always said that he wasn’t allowed to bug Luthor. That they didn’t need him drawing that type of attention. It was for the better that he never told anyone but Kon on how he and Lex were almost making a game of who could bug Kon the best. Tim already had won just by the fact that he had just sat Mrs. Kent down and told her what he wanted to do. It helped that Kon had been hurt a few days before  and that she had slipped a few minutes before. He set up a system to watch and monitor the house and if something happened it would call the Sheriff's Office and patch them thru with speaker system. 

 

Even Lex couldn’t get a camera on the Kent Farm. The fact that he couldn’t hack the feed either was a point of contention. The compromise was that Tim would send Lex bundles of footage of Conner and Lex would let him bug Conner’s suite on one of the weekends that they would go to Lex’s penthouse. The one thing that Lex loved having and never letting on about was the fact that Tim and Kon had been dating far longer than anyone else knew. They had just been in Young Justice a few months. The only real reason that Kon had even dated Cassie was that in the Kryptonian bonding rites called for a set time away where you test to see if you are really meant to be with your chosen.  It was one of the few things Tim regretted now, not let Kon end the straying time. 

 

“Why is an 800 year old man stalking my underage Son-in-Law?” Lex’s voice called out as the man entered his son’s suite to watch Tim just laying on the bed hugging a pillow that still smelled of his husband.

 

“I’m the one most like Bruce and he believes that I may be the one in the prophecy. He wants me to make him babies with his daughter then sit at his side as he rules. Bruce is alive and Dick, I think he wants to put me in Arkham like Jason.”

 

“Bruce is alive? Well we can work on that and getting this pedafile to leave you alone. Really you need to talk to that cult of Kon’s soon they’re getting worried and planning how to best invade Gotham.”

 

 

 

A/N: I’ve been having a bit of block on this story but it’s Evil Author Day so I pushed this out to post. Really I’ve been under siege by a bunny of Red Robin Tim from before the reset showing up in Rebirth DC.  Thank-you for Reading, let me know what you think of the story so far, where you think it’s going. If you think someone should make a guest appearance.

 

 


	8. All of the Moments have already Passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an update and I merged some more in.

 

 

_**Chapter Eight: All of the Moments have already Passed** _

  
  
  


The boy had shown up and blended in with one of the tour groups. No one would have known he wasn’t part of the groups if Tim had not been one of the Greeters that day. He had seen more than a few pictures of Clark Kent in his youth not to know that this kid was Jon Lane-Kent. 

 

Tim had heard the news that he had been Dubbed Superboy by the Planet. The Superman branch tried to make them take on this new Superboy. That was smacked down faster than the caller that had informed of this fact could even finish by saying they were the Branch of Kon-El, not Jon-El. Then they revoked that Branches rights to access to the Histories.

 

Jon was asking all kinds of questions about Kon and had even bought a picture book. Finally Tim called Karra and asked her to take a Drake cell and drop it off for Lois.

  
  


“Louis, is Deadbeat anywhere nearby?” 

 

“Tim, it’s so good to hear from you. No Clark isn’t nearby. What can I do for you?”

 

“Well you can find out which of your tech heads or interns is the bigger geek for Drake Tech gaming and give them an hour to write you all the questions they ever wanted to know about my gaming line. Then you get to leave your husband a note about how you get a very rare hard to get interview and board a plane to Hawaii and come pick up Jon. I’ve already told him that he has to ask his father why he never told him he had an older brother. I’d let you com by Drake or Lex jet but I don’t need your husband and destroying all I have left of my Husband with his thoughtlessness. Lex has already left the Island. As soon a we found out Jon was here, he packed up and headed away.”

 

“That will take me along time to get there, more than just over night.” Lois stated as she started an inter office ask for the Tech and I.T. department and the science section o the paper.

 

“No, on the layover you’ll be taking other transportation. You can have a nice weekend here and share a few tech awards with the techhead you’ll be shearing a byline with. Karra and Kara will be on watch for Deadbeat incase he comes looking for you.” Tim instructed Lois calmly.

 

“Really Tim I’d think you’d let that go by now.” Lois chitted.

 

“Your son asked who Kon killed to get their father not to want him anymore.” Tim could hear as Lois sucked in a deep breath. “Yeah, you let Kent tell Jon why Kon isn’t his big brother, and not that wishy washy blow off he does. If he leaves it to you to do I know Jon will ask Damion. Damion will inturn try to hack my files. I will put in nearly every skype call where Kon is crying about how Clark hates him and he can’t even try and have a relationship with Lex without never having even a cordial relationship with him. Also the Planet is a subsidiary or D. I. not W.E. I’d take great pleasure in burning Clark on a few of his stories and black balling him. He plays fast and lose with his ethics, but then demands most everyone else has to be sticklars.”

 

“Tim, that would burn you as a cape. Is it really worth it?”

 

“I’m not a Cape anymore. And everyone knows that I’m the one who came public with Batman Inc. No one would really think anything of me having talked to the Bats. In fact, it’s a known fact that Robin who introduced me to Kon. Vicki Vale did a puff piece about it a few years ago. You’re flight leaves in two hours Ms. Lane.”

  
  
  
  


*****

AN: Sorry I hit major block when it came to this story. I wrote a chapter then turned around and read it and found that it was a splinter/spinoff. I really didn’t mean to be this long but I keep getting Bunnies for other things. Even for Tim Drake to show up in Rebirth DC. I may do that one I’m not sure, but I’ll play with that Idea for a bit more. I’ll try not to be so long next time and thank-you for sticking around. Let me know what you think. 

 

 

 

 


	9. When the World is breaking down around you

 

 

**_You Caused This_ **

 

**Chapter 9: When the World is breaking down around you**

  
  
  
  
  
  


By the time Clark got back from doing his Superman thing with a story of the League saving some far off planet. Lois and Andy had already made aclame in the tech news world. Andy was getting offers to work at major Tech publications with lots of money. They had won three separate Tekkies.

 

Lex Luthor even came to the Daily Planet offices to meet up with Karen Starr to do a joint all out interview about what Lionel Luthor did to him and why? What his reactions where to finding out that they had made a clone of Superman using his DNA. Something he quickly corrected to say that they had made his son using both his and Superman’s DN. How he was deeply saddened that he would never get to know Kon-El, but that he was learning all about him from his Son-in-Law Tim. Then he dropped the bombshell no one saw coming. That Cadmus had been working on another ‘clone’, one of Kon and a boy that they thought was Robin from Teen Titans when they had been out in San Francisco. That boy turned out to be Tim who had gone out for a week long date. How the people at Cadmus had played around with the DNA and desupered the baby. That they thought that was why Cadmus had left the baby frozen in stasis. Lex went on to how the unit was operating in a faulty manor and how Tim had quickly corrected the matter. How correcting the unit had inspired the making of an easier and much safer unit that LexCorp and  D.I. were in the middle of mass producing and setting up in Drake Med Centers around the world. How they weren’t setup to make designer babies. Just a simple blinding of the DNA samples that had to have the proper rights of use forms.

 

That he admired the fact that even though Kon had died Tim was still going to go on with the planes they had made to adopt when they were older.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Sorry this is another short one. It popped into my head and I had to get it down Quick! Before it left me.

 


	10. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadmus did it again.

 

 

_**You Cause This** _

 

_**Chapter 10: Bad Blood** _

  
  
  


 

Tim had only gone to the old Cadmus Lab in Maui because Kon had talked about it. About them training him and how he left his second favorite pair of shades in his locker they had for him. Lex had pulled up everything LexCorp had on this branch of Cadmus. 

 

At first it had looked like what it was meant to. A place to help Superboy reach his full potential and keep him in good health. Then Tim started digging into the database and quickly found that while most of the staff had been doing just that. Two of the Staff who were on Kon’s creation project were on site and trying to recreate the project. It wasn’t working so they decided to do like the original project and add human DNA to the batch of Kon’s that they had. One of them was a hard core fanboy. No really he had stashed copies of his favorite Kirk/Spock fanfics along with the other fanfics he loved most. Tim was not going to get into the man’s own attempts at fanfic writing. Tim grudgingly had to say at least the man had sense enough to Flamethrower’s Re-Entry series. 

 

Did that mean the Tim wasn’t going to rue the day that he decided to try and clone Kon and then use his DNA to make a clone of Kon? Hell No! Not when he and Lex found the maturation tank and instead of it being in cryo mode, it was in a slowed stacus holding a small boy who looked to be about a year or so old. The small boy had opened his eyes and looked at Tim as soon as Tim placed his hand on the glass. 

 

“Don’t worry Kel, your grandpa and I are going to get you out of there. Just stay calm. The tank is going to empty out and then I’m going to open it up and pull you out.” Tim pulled out the small flash drive that had the program he made to  quick hack the Cadmus systems and start the decanting program. It was the longest ten minutes in Tim’s life. The fear that something could go wrong at any second. That Kel could be depowered just like Clark had been at this age. He was going to have to call Martha fly her out to the island and set up someone to take over the farm and milk the cows for the time that she’s out here. 

 

When the last of the fluids had been drained Tim carefully opened the hatch, reached in and pulled his son to his chest. He used the clean hand towel to dry the toddler off.  

 

“Welcome to the world Celyn Keoni Drake. Your Kryptonian name is Kel of the House of El.” Tim pulled one of Kon’s old Superboy shirts out of his backpack and wrapped the boy in it. “This is one of your daddy’s shirts.” The little boy just looked up at his with Kon’s eyes as Tim repeated it all in Kryptonian.

 

Lex stepped up to the two of them, tears sheening in his blue eyes the same shade of vibrant cornflower blue as Kon and Kel’s. 

 

 

 

 


	11. Ever wonder bout what he's doing? How it ALL turned to lies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onesies!!!!!!!

 

 

 

**_You caused this_ **

 

**_Chapter Eleven: Ever Wonder how he’s doing? How it ALL turned to Lies?_ **

  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Okay I’m going to work a bit of Supergirl the TV show in mostly so I can have Cat Grant elude to a few things and for Plot!

  
  
  
  


They were back in Metropoulos for a joint board meeting of LexCorp and Drake Industries. Lex had signed over almost all the rights to the maturation unite to Tim. The contract had left no querms that if there was misuse or harmful effects if used properly then that he, and LexCorp would assume the liability. The board had not been happy with that. They also failed to see that this was being used to help clean out as many or Lionel’s cronies as possible. That and if they didn’t do this Tim would all but own LexCorp and could take it private as part of D.I. Janet had been very smart to make sure that no one but Tim could make D.I. public and only after jumping  through all the hoops that make that not worth it.

  
  


Karen Starr was spending a few days embedded with Tim and Celyn and Lex. Tim had personally called up Cat Grant and asked for Kara Danvers. Telling her how he had met her a few times when she was on break or getting coffee from Cat’s favorite Coffee shop and they talked. That He liked talking to someone who didn’t ask if he was a Wayne or tired to get dirt on Bruce. That he knew that Cat was starting up a Teen/Young Adult  Magazine and wouldn’t it be great if she could get a week in the life perspective of the youngest CEO of two of America's biggest companies. What it’s like to be teenager running a company and being a single dad. What it’s like to live with his Father-in-Law Lex Luthor. The and not with Bruce Wayne wasn’t said but then Cat Grant is one of the few people to have a Drake Inc. Phone and not a Wayne tech Cell. Tim knew that Cat had a copy of the full video when Damien blatantly stated what he was going to get rid of Tim for usurping his rightful place in the family. He even admitted to cutting the wire on Tim’s line.  

 

Tim was very sure that Cat remembered how she had done an interview with him and he had been all banged up from that wire cutting. Tim had been as honest as he could be and outted Batman Inc. by telling her that he was testing a new cable wire for the Bats when it snapped. Cat would let Kara come to live with Tim if it meant that she not only (near) exclusive photos, video and story of the Drake-El-Luthor clan and a leed in on How Bruce Wayne’s youngest child had tried to kill Tim and sent him fleeing for his safety.

  
  


Kara had been posting pics of Kel on her instagram without anyone knowing that if was Celyn Drake-El. They were all cute little onesies. From the first one being a Red Hood hoodie Ones, to Wonder Woman, The Flash, Most of the Lantern Corps, One with Lex who you couldn’t tell was the man holding Celyn in a ‘My other Granpa’s a deadbeat!’ onesie. Then a video was posted to Teen Grant magazine’s instagram of Tim with a geeked out One Ring diaper bag over his arm and Lex walking next to him holding little Celyn Drake-El in a lavender onesie that read ‘I’m with Grandpa’ and in what looked like nerd code or maybe an Alien language that turned out to be Kryptonian (Suck It Kal!)

Karra and Kara, even Lois got a kick out of it. Oliver Queen had called Tim to find out if he could get him to mass market the Green Arrow onesie and give the money to charity. Two weeks later the small Drake Inc uniform factory in Tuttle Oklahoma was mass making baby onesie of nearly all the Heroes. None of the Bats but they did have one  for each of the Batgirls, Spoiler and the Red Hood seeing as they were just Batman adjacent. Hawaii’s top saler was of the Original Superboy. 

  
  
  
  


A/N: MzGreenJeans73 gets the credit for Suck it Kal onesie. 

I hope you all enjoy this! Let me know what you all think. Thank-you for reading!

  
  



	12. Who Loves the Sea, it calls me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so small. I sorta hit a block.

 

 

 

**_You Caused This_ **

**_Chapter Twelve: Who love’s the Sea, it calls me_ **

  
  
  
  


 

Tim and Celyn had been on Metropolis for nearly half a year. There was a small branch of Drake Inc. there and it was easier to work with the crazed Lexcorp scientist when they had no way of knowing when Lex would just pop in or be watching on a camera.  

 

Tim was writing all the software for the maturation unites while he and Lex were rebuilding smaller versions of tube and base. They were the only two working on the project until it was looked down in patterns and the Drake Lawyers were ready and waiting to eviscerate anyone who tried to copy the tech. The security bug that Tim had planted in the software would do three things. First it sent a message out to Tim, the Drake Inc Law staff and the top CEO that proprietary software had been taken and being missuessed. Searched the systumes it was connected to to see if any other Drake Inc property was being misappropriated along with other competitors and alerting the right people. Finally it made sure that neither the software nore the hardware would work.

  
  


They had been in town for nearly four months. Two weeks after arriving in Metropolis. Tim had been walking to a park near the Drake offices when he found a small Hawaiian Family restaurant. Nalani, Kenike, and Keaun all loved Keoni and feed him poi and helped Tim teach Keoni how to speak Hawaiian. They always called him  Kimokeo when he was in the restaurant or talking on the phone.

 

It was a normal Wednesday that was family night, the place was closed but friends and family knew to come right in. The first wednesday that Tim had been invited and he hadn’t shown Nalani had sent Keaun all decked out in traditional regalia to LexCorp to ask For Keoni and Kimokeo It only took ten minutes for someone to figure out that he had ment the Drakes. 

 

This Wednesday there was the normal family and friends, there were a few extra people. A ew of them had brought sketchbooks and were taking video of the dancers and the musicians playing. 

 

“So you’re doing a Disney movie about The Heart of Ti Fiki? And you want Drake Gaming to make a game for the movie?”

  
  
  


 


	13. This is us, this is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life

 

 

 

_**You Caused this** _

_**Chapter 12 b : This is us, this is Love** _

  
  
  
  
  


In Hawaii, Tim found something that he really never had in Gotham. There are three big names in Gotham, Gordon, Wayne, and Drake. Tim was two of these. Jim Gordon was cleaning up the City. Bruce was to mostly known for doing with his money. The Drakes they helped and brought the art and history province that made it easier for the Politicians to want to help keep Gotham from backsliding. They were also the first family in the area. Most of Gotham was owned by the Drakes. Not many people knew that. 

 

Even when his parents were out of town Tim had dressed up and went to all the events and brought cheeks from a Trust that Jack neither knew or could touch to all the events that were for Charity. Unless Janet and Jack were in town the only time a donation got notice was if it was for kids. 

 

On the Islands it was all Tim just being a dad and a regular guy. In the mornings Tim dressed and feed Celyn, then they got on the boat that headed to town to pick up the first people to the Visitor’s Center. Then it was to the Hawaiian cultural Village where they called Keoni and  he was in a full immersion class. They lived like in an old village, sometimes the kids got to stay overnight. They learned how things were made, grown, hunted, fished. Once a month they have a great big luau for the friends and families of the kids. The kids show off the skills in dance and music to everyone.  

 

Around noon Tim will pick his son up with all the other parents who do pickups and they’ll go out to eat, maybe get in some shopping or time at the beach before the KSL and other kids and teens that they go back to the island with who are in age appropriate learning classes. They learn all the appropriate greetings and cutsumes of Krypton. Both Kara and Karra even come to the classes every so often.  

 

The Branch of Kon had to build a small chapel because couples had been asking to get married on the Island. Young people would come up to Tim and tell them how family members who disowned them and even kicked them out of homes were now starting to talk to them again.

All because if a red blooded superhero like Superboy who died to save the world was gay and that was okay with them, then why can’t they do the same with their own child.

  
  


 

 

 

A/N: I know that this is short but I just had to write something before I start the next part. Damian sticks his foot in it!!!

  
  



	14. I’m  waking up, to Ash and Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a 2:30 am call that had Tim up and awake and calling Cat Grant.

 

 

**_You caused this Chapter 14_ **

**_I’m  waking up, to Ash and Dust_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a 2:30 am call that had Tim up and awake and calling Cat Grant. If it had been four hours later then Tim might not be taking this course of action. But then the phone call form one of Janet Drake’s attorneys had woken Celyn. He was none to happy being up that early.

 

It seems that Damian had tried to file an injunction against me for W.E. Saying that as I was never really adopted that I had no rights to the family company. That it should be turned over to him. There was a delay because he’s not layer and in Gotham you can’t file sutes if you’re not a lawyer.

 

The P.A. who handles all the online filing worked at D.I. in the law department while she was going to school. D.I. likes to pay for the full schooling as long as you work part time during the school year and full time in the summers along with three years after with full pay. Tim remembered going to the office with Janet and sitting across from Ms. Ling filling out patent forms and making up things that D.I. should sue about. She left D.I. cause Harvey Dent said that he needed someone trustworthy in the clerk's office.

 

Ms. Ling was also one of the few people to ever see Tim’s fist and real birth record. Not the one that Jack Drake filed without asking his wife. All so his son would have an American Passport. 

 

This whole thing read of Tala Al Gule, if she was putting Damian up to this for her father, or to goad her son into harming him, Tim didn’t know but he was going to Gotham and he was over stacking the Deck letting the cards fall where they may. If that just happened to shed light onto things that Tala would not want out into the open then she shouldn’t have half of the things that she did.

 

It would take at least a week before Damian could get a Lawyer to take his case and file it before notice would go out to the interested parties. But Tim could put things into motion. It had been awhile since his Godmother had seen Celyn. After talking to Cat Grant and getting the okay for Kara Danvers to come spend a month following Tim and Celyn around nearly 24/7. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

A/N: So this is most likely going to be the last chapter for a month. I signed up for the little Black dress challenge on Rough Trade. It’ runs for all of July. I wanted this to be a longer chapter and have parts of it planned out but then the block set in. I was sorta unblocked for a weekend that just happened to be the one that I was at a Con for. 

So my birthday gift to you is a hint for the next chapter. Tim is going to find a way to make it so Jason Peter Todd-Wayne can come back into the public life. Cat Grant has no love for anyone named Al Gule and delights in wrecking their public lives.

 

I really wanted to write a flashback Tim/Kon chapter, I’ll just have to do that in August.

  
  
  



	15. chapter 15: Even when it’s not right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Prep time for the big show down!

_**You Caused this** _

_**chapter 15: Even when it’s not right** _

 

 

 

Two days later Kara Danvers was in Hawaii loaded down with SD cards and GoPros. She set up cameras in the classrooms and the visiting center that were live streaming 24/7 along with the ones on the fields and beach.

She was given one of the guest rooms that were not in much use so no one would know how much time she really spent on the island. She woke up and when she left her room she had a GoPro rolling as she followed Tim and Kel around. Half the things that Tim and Kel did were like making a Come to Hawaii tourist commission video.

 

By the time Damian had thought to spring an emergency Board Meeting with almost no time to get to Gotham and plan for it. They had already been in Gotham for three days. Tim a meeting of the board over VR so nobody knew that they were in town. The Drake attorneys were brought in the house via a cleaning company van so that if anyone was watching they would only see a cleaning service that comes quarterly to clean and yearly for a deep cleaning.

 

Tim only had to be in hiding for three days. Three days was more than enough time for Tim to plan all the ways Damian and Talia would come up with the get full control of WE. The funny thing was Talia was doing it to be in Ra’s Good graces. He wanted WE cause of some tech that can’t be gotten anywhere else. Only the Tech he wants is DItech and not WEtech.

Tim got notice of the meeting three hours before the meeting was to start. Not enough time for Tim to fly out from the Island and get to Gotham.

Tim just called all of the main DI Lawyers and the Drake Attorneys with the place and time. Then sent Lucius Fox a text asking him to move the meeting to the biggest boardroom.

 

Then after Tim made sure Kel and Kara ate then got Kel and himself dressed up in matching suites.Then they all loaded up to head to an old townhouse that was only a couple of blocks from WE. They would stay in until it was time to go to the meeting. Kara got some great video of Celyn happy to be dressed just like his makuakāne. He even had a little matching Ipad tote bag that matched Tim’s shoulder strap business satchel. The matching trench coats nearly did Kara in as she took at least ten pics of the pair before they left the townhouse.

It wasn’t until they were around the corner from WE that she took out the vid phone and started live streaming to the site.

 

 

 

 

makuakāne= father.

 

A/N: So I know this is a bit short but I was typing and then Wade Willson maybe some relation to Slade Willson showed up in my head and asked a q. Now I have to replot part of the Demon Child confrontation thing. Not to be nicer to him. I'll start in on it tommorow.

Cat Gant is just lining her ducks in a row!


	16. Chapter 16 Ever Word Shot down in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Showdown with Damian CEO Style!!

You Caused This   
Chapter 16: Ever Word Shot down in Flames

 

Tim walked straight into the Boardroom as the Acting CEO he is with Celyn in his arms, diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Kara right behind filming on the GoPro. It only took a moment to set up the interactive playmat on the floor with Kel’s drink and a few snacks.

When he was done Tim turned to face the full board, Damion, and yes even Bruce was there.   
Well, that just added another variant to his plans.The Board is going to be so pissed causes ither way he’d be divesting himself from Wayne Corp. He typed out a quick text to Cat Grant to let her and her tech department know that if signal is lost it most likely because of property Wayne property.

Sometimes he really wished that Van was more competent in his projects abilities, cause the man was brilliant at closing the deal. If he could find someone who could cover that for Van he would just told him that Charm City was the Corporation's second major hub and the main hub when Gotham is on lockdown. Seeing how that seems to be every few months.   
The new woman, Emily she seems as if she might be good to have around to help Van. 

“Are you sure that this couldn’t wait an hour or so Damian?” Tim asked as he looked over to the boy. 

“The fact that you have chosen to air all your faults and downfall in my father’s company is not of my care Drake.” 

“Okay then, go ahead and lay out your case for why I should have nothing to do with W.E.”

Damian then went on to give a great speech about legacy and the upholding of it through proper bloodlines and legitimacy. It was a very good speech and it would lend credence to Tim’s contingency. Or mainly the one he was going with.

“This was all well and good Damian, but going by what you have just said you would not even qualify. Talia Al Ghul lies, she lies a lot and it seems to even her own son. You are not Bruce's son. You are a Wayne just not the son of Bruce Wayne. I would have let you try and run the company when you were older if you hadn’t of pulled this. Just because your mother wants to please her father because of a program that he thinks is a Wayne Corp product. It is in fact a Drake Inc development. So ither way Ra's Al Ghul would not be getting his hands on it..”

“You have no proof that I am not the proper heir to the Wayne Legacy. Just because your inadequacy to be a proper heir to your own family.” 

“Damian I ran your DNA against five Wayne Samples. There were no matches. I did get match for your mother and one other person. That one was a shock, it also make you a member of the Wayne family. Just not in the way you think. Also when you stole my DNA to prove that I was unfit to be a Wayne you set off a codicil in my mother’s Will. It was meant for Jack but her Lawyers jumped at the chance. The DNA Analysis program that you used was one by Drake Inc. It alerted the law firm and they sent someone out to find out who and I gave permission to have my DNA analyzed. Then we both know I didn’t. They want to go after you with everything they can. If that meant going after your mom I’d be all for it and if they can work that angle then they will. But I’d rather they leave Bruce out of it.”

Tim pressed a few buttons on the computer and slides showed up on the screen behind him.

“Tim, what is this?” Bruce asked. “Is this why you moved out? I woke up in that strange hospital and no one could tell me where you were.” 

“No, they didn’t know where I was cause after the twenty or so times Damian tried to kill me and Dick ignored it and snapped at me whenever I replied to all the cruel and malicious things called me. I figured that when I was nearly killed cause Damian cut a line I was testing for BI, then Neither Dick or Alfred did nothing but say I need to get along with Damian cause he’s your son that it was time for me to go. Unless they would all be up on charges for my murder.”


End file.
